


Jem and the Holograms: Superbowl Showdown

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Jem and the Holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-18
Updated: 2006-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1631000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by MegaMagicFlame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jem and the Holograms: Superbowl Showdown

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJC

 

 

Jem and the Holograms  
Superbowl Showdown

"Has Lindsey announced that new contest yet?" Aja asked. Fresh out of the shower, she stepped into the common room of Starlight House wearing a bathrobe and toweled her hair.

"Not yet," Kimber replied, glancing up from the couch. "The show's almost over, so she should tell us about it any second."

The video on the television, which was surrounded several of the Starlight girls, as well as Kimber, Jerrica, and now Aja, came to an end and Lindsey Pierce once again appeared on screen.

"That was the latest video from Huey Lewis and the News," Lindsey said from the tv. "Last week I promised you a hot new contest, and now I'm happy to report I can give you the details of this contest. The NFL, in association with this television station, is offering all the bands out there a chance to play at this year's Superbowl! Scheduled for the end of January, the game will take place in San Diego, California. All you have to do is submit a football themed music video, and the winning band will be featured at the halftime show! More details will be announced shortly, but get those submissions in. The contests ends in only two weeks!"

"The Superbowl!" Jerrica gasped.

Aja stared at her friend. "That would be the opportunity of a lifetime."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I may be missing something here, but what's so special about a large dish?" Jetta asked.

"It's not a dish, you idiot. The Superbowl is a game!" Roxy shouted in disbelief.

"And not just any game, either," Pizzazz added, "It's the biggest sporting event in the world. Millions of people watch it, and more importantly, will be watching us perform on stage."

"What makes you so sure we'll win the contest?" Stormer asked.

Pizzazz glowered at the younger girl. "Because there is no way I'm coming in second to anyone. Once we play at the Superbowl, we'll become the best selling band of all time!"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"And we're clear."

Lindsey gathered her notes and pushed back from her desk.

"Great show, Lindsey," the cameraman said, coming out from behind his equipment.

"Thanks, Russ," Lindsey returned with a smile. She got up from her chair and headed for her little office.

"Any plans for tonight?" Russ asked.

Lindsey smiled and shook her head. "I'm just heading home and enjoying an nice, quiet, relaxing evening." She put away her things and retrieved her purse.

Russ chuckled and waved goodnight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Lindsey nodded and waved back.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few days later, Lindsey was back on television showcasing the hottest new videos and interviewing various bands topping the charts. Among her eager viewers once again, she was certain, were the Holograms and the Misfits.

Lindsey turned to camera two and gave her brightest smile. "Earlier this week I announced our Superbowl contest. I'm happy to report that several major bands have already entered the competition, including the Limp Lizards, R.E.M., Genesis, Jem and the Holograms, The Misfits, and George Michael! I'm sure we can all look forward to some fantastic new videos from everyone participating."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Phone call for you, Miss Pierce," a young woman announced as Lindsey stepped off set.

"Oh, thanks." Lindsey took the phone from the secretary. "Hello?" she asked into the receiver.

"Lindsey, this is Jerrica Benton. That was a great show," Lindsey heard over the phone.

"Oh hi, Jerrica. Thanks. What's up?" Lindsey asked.

"It's about the Superbowl contest," Jerrica stated. "Jem and the Holograms are filming their video at Jack Murphy Stadium this Saturday. I'd like to invite you to drop by. Maybe you can get some footage for your show?"

Lindsey smiled to herself. This was just the kind of opportunity she had been hoping for when she first announced the contest. "That sounds wonderful, Jerrica. What time should I be there?"

"Jem and the Holograms will be there at 8:00 or so, but it'll take some time to set everything up. They'll be there all morning though, so whatever time is convenient for you would be wonderful."

Lindsey jotted a few notes on a pad of paper. "This Saturday morning, Jack Murphy Stadium," she confirmed and she wrote. "Will I see you there?"

"Uh, no, unfortunately I'll be out of town on business that day, but I'm sure Jem can handle anything you may need," Jerrica quickly replied.

"Oh, alright," Lindsey responded. She rarely saw Jerrica at one of the Holograms' film shoots, and didn't really expect this one to be any different. "Have a good trip!"

"Thanks, Lindsey."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lindsey arrived at the stadium at 9:00 Saturday morning. She gathered some of the equipment while Russ hoisted the bulky camera from the trunk. Lindsey introduced herself to security and the duo were escorted onto the field.

With no game scheduled, the stadium felt huge and deserted. Lindsey's footsteps echoed in the hallways until she stepped onto the grassy field. The stands were empty, of course, and Lindsey thought the lack of fans gave the stadium a quiet, lonesome atmosphere.

Lindsey found Jem and the Holograms setting up at one of the end zones. Shana and Raya were putting the finishing touches on their makeup, Kimber was involved in an animated discussion with some of the cheerleaders the band had hired, and Jem and Aja were in the middle of a conversation. The band's crew were setting up the instruments and rigging the lights.

"Grab a few wide shots," Lindsey suggested. Russ shouldered the camera and pointed the lens towards the busy scene. In a moment, Jem spotted Lindsey and waved her over. Lindsey waved back and joined the pink haired rocker.

"Hi Lindsey! I'm so glad you could make it," Jem said in an energetic voice.

"Thanks for the invite," Lindsey replied. "How are things going?"

"Great! We should be ready to start shooting in a few minutes."

"Perfect. We'll step back and shoot some video as well. More of a behind the scenes sort of deal. Then perhaps we could get a quick interview with you or one of the Holograms," Lindsey decided.

Jem smiled brightly. "That sounds awesome."

"What the hell are you doing here?" a familiar voice interrupted. Lindsey groaned as Pizzazz approached Jem and herself. The leader of the Misfits was dressed in a Pittsburgh Steelers jersey and was flanked by Roxy and Stormer. Roxy was similarly attired, wearing a Miami Dolphins jersey. Stormer had gone all out, wearing not only a Seattle Seahawks uniform, but the shoulder pads and helmet as well. She even had black streaks painted under her eyes in addition to her usual makeup.

"We have the stadium booked for today!" Pizzazz yelled.

"I'm afraid there must be some mistake," Jem reasoned. "We have the field today."

"It's ours!" Pizzazz stated, stepping closer to Jem. The Holograms gathered around their leader, sensing the conflict.

"What are you girls doing here?" Eric Raymond asked in a cold tone as he joined the scene. However, he was addressing the Misfits, not the Holograms. "We're setting up on the other end of the field."

"But Eric," Roxy complained, "We can't both use the same stadium at the same time!"

"Why not?" Eric asked. "It's a big field. There's room for everyone."

How uncharacteristically selfless, Lindsey thought. Eric Raymond muttered something under his breath. Linsdey thought she heard something about Jem and sabotage, but it was probably just her imagination. "Where's Jetta?" Eric asked, sounding annoyed.

"I don't know!" Pizzazz answered, equally annoyed. "I told her to meet us here."

"I'm right here," Jetta shouted, running onto the filed. The girl stopped short and stared at her band mates. "What the bloody hell are you duckies wearing?"

"Football jerseys. We told you to get a uniform!" Pizzazz screamed.

Roxy glared at the Brit. "Yeah, Jetta. What are you supposed to be wearing?"

"This _is_ a football uniform," Jetta countered. "Manchester United."

"That's soccer, you idiot!" Pizzazz yelled. "This is American football!"

"How was I supposed to know that? Bloody Yanks and your twisted football," Jetta muttered.

Eric Raymond rubbed some of the building tension from his forehead. "Will you girls just go to the other end of the field. We're ready to start shooting. Jetta, get a proper uniform." Turning to Lindsey the man added, "And you. Why don't you forget about Jem and the Holograms and film some footage of the Misfits for your show."

"I'm here by Jerrica Benton's request, Eric. I'm shooting video of Jem and the Holograms," Lindsey responded.

Eric smirked and stated in a low, threatening voice, "I expect the Misfits to have equal air time, Lindsey."

Lindsey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine, Eric. As soon as I'm finished here I'll pay you a visit." Actually, she had already hoped the Misfits would ask her to take a few shots of their video in the making. The more material she could gather for her show, the more her ratings were sure to increase.

Eric Raymond gave her a greasy smile she had long ago learned meant he was satisfied for the moment. He bid her farewell, cast a cold glare at Jem, and led the Misfits to their reserved corner of the stadium.

"Sorry about that," Jem sighed. "I had no idea they had booked the stadium for the same time."

Lindsey gave the girl a winning smile. "Don't worry about it. I doubt they'll give you much of a problem."

"We're all set here, Jem," Rio called from where he stood near the cameras and various pieces of equipment.

"Great! Let's get to work girls." Jem led the Holograms to the little area that had been setup. Rio ordered the cameras to start rolling, and the band went into their song.

"Let's get a few shots from the goalpost," Lindsey said to her cameraman. Russ turned the equipment on and followed Lindsey's lead.

That's when the lights went out.

Since Jack Murphy was an open air stadium, and the morning was bright and clear, losing the lights didn't mean everyone was left in the dark. However, the power loss made shooting impossible.

"Now what?" Lindsey heard a frustrated Jem ask.

"Give it a moment. Maybe the lights will come back," Aja suggested.

Five or ten minutes ticked by and Lindsey began to doubt the power outage was a temporary problem. "I'm going to find out what's going on," Rio stated.

"I'll go with you," Jem said, falling into step beside him.

Lindsey had little to do but sit and wait. Kimber eventually wandered over and offered her and Russ a drink of lemonade, and tried to make idle conversation. Lindsey liked Kimber well enough, but thought she could be a bit of a flighty kid every now and then.

Lindsey wasn't sure how much time had passed when the Misfits returned, charging up the field with Jetta in the lead. She had ditched the soccer uniform, but the San Diego Chargers jersey she now wore was several sizes too big, gathering around her knees and falling off one shoulder. "Alright, which of you took it?" Jetta demanded.

"Took what?" Kimber asked innocently.

"You know very well what, ducky," Jetta spat. "Someone stole my saxophone!"

"Are you sure you didn't just misplace it?" Kimber asked.

Jetta looked as if she might attack and Kimber took a cautious step backwards. Lindsey stepped between the two to break up a scuffle before it could begin. In a moment, Shana and Raya were at Kimber's side, but so too were the Misfits behind Jetta.

"I'm afraid Jetta may be right," Jem suggested, overhearing the conversation as she returned to the field. "There's a thief about. He fried the power grid and stole some of the equipment from the team's locker room, not to mention a bundle of Superbowl tickets. I suppose it's possible he stole Jetta's saxophone as well."

"I'm going to see if I can give security a hand," Rio said, turning to wander off again. "Be careful Jem. The thief could come this way."

"You too, Rio," Jem returned.

Russ set down his camera. "I'll go with you," he said, heading off the field with Rio.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Pizzazz asked, glaring at Eric Raymond.

"M-me?" Eric stammered. "This is a job for security, not a businessman like myself."

"Do what you want," Jetta shouted. "I'm going to find my saxophone."

Lindsey watched Jetta storm off the field. None of her friends offered to join her, and Lindsey suddenly felt sorry for her. Jetta was far from Lindsey's favorite person, but even she didn't deserve to have something taken from her, even though she suspected Jetta was a petty thief herself from time to time. Either way, she certainly didn't deserve to be abandoned by her friends when she needed them most.

Lindsey made up her mind. "I'll go with Jetta," she announced.

Lindsey heard Jem sigh behind her. "Somebody should probably keep an eye on them."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lindsey soon caught up with Jetta in one of the tunnels. "Hey, slow up. I'll give you a hand," she offered.

Jetta glanced back at her. She said nothing, but allowed Lindsey to join her.

"Any idea where to start looking?" Aja asked, joining the pair. She had volunteered to tag along after Jem's suggestion.

"We can probably assume the thief has already gotten what he came here for, and now he's heading out of the building," Lindsey reasoned.

Aja shook her head. "Security will have all the exits blocked by now."

"Then he'll be looked for another way out," Lindsey suggested, following Jetta down an empty corridor. "If he hasn't gotten away already."

"How about the roof?" Aja asked. "You think he'll try climbing out of the stadium?"

"Are you daft, Yank?" Jetta asked, stopping to look back at Lindsey and Aja. "The thief ain't going to use the front doors or climb out through the roof. He'll use the basement and get out that way."

"How do you know?" Lindsey asked.

Jetta smirked at the blonde. "'Cause that's what I'd do, ducky."

Lindsey and Aja continued to follow the Misfit down winding corridors and tunnels until they found a way into the stadium's basement. Suddenly the door burst open before them, and a man ran through with a large sack over his shoulder.

"Outta the way!" the man snarled as he dashed past the women, knocking Aja over in the process.

"Stop! Thief!" could be heard from the other side of the door.

"He's getting away!" Jetta shouted. She ran after the burglar and Lindsey sprinted to keep up.

Just as she turned a corner, Lindsey saw an entire team of rather large football players barreling down the hall towards herself, Jetta, and the thief. Lindsey let out a scream and covered her eyes. She heard both Jetta and the thief yell as well. However, although the football players were practically on top of her, Lindsey was completely unharmed.

Lindsey opened her eyes and discovered Jem and Stormer standing over the thief who had apparently fallen to the floor amid all the confusion. Jetta looked as Lindsey felt - that she had been moments away from getting blitzed by a group of men. The football players, however, were nowhere to be seen. It was almost as if they had been nothing more than an illusion or something.

Jem rummaged around in the bag the thief had dropped. "Oh, I bet you thought you would make a pile of money selling this stuff," the girl said, staring at the captured felon. "Player's jerseys, cleats, Superbowl tickets..."

"And Jetta's saxophone!" Stormer declared, retrieving the instrument from the sack.

"Give me that!" Jetta spat, coming out of the shock of nearly being run over. She snatched the sax out of Stormer's hand.

"I was going to," Stormer pouted.

"Why did you take the saxophone, anyway?" Jem asked with her voice full of curiosity.

The thief laughed. "Are you kidding? The amazing Jetta's saxophone? Do you have any idea the kind of bids I get for that at auction?"

Jem looked dumbfounded. "Really?"

Jetta replied in a cocky tone, "Of course, ducky. The man obviously knows an object of value when he sees one."

Jem couldn't believe her audacity. "But..."

Jetta got a cold, evil look in her eyes and bent over the thief to glare at him. "But you so much as think of ever touching my stuff again, and I'll..."

Well, the things Jetta promised to do made Lindsey's cheeks flush.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"I can't believe the Rockette's won the competition," Jem sulked, giving a cold glance Lindsey's way. "After all we went through."

"I can't believe we have to sit next to Jem and the Holograms," Pizzazz mumbled, also glaring at Lindsey.

"I can't believe we have midfield seats!" Stormer shouted happily. At least someone was enjoying the football game. "Wasn't it nice of the stadium's owner to give us tickets to the game for helping to catch the thief?"

"I know! It's outrageous!" Kimber agreed.

"Shut up, Stormer!" Pizzazz, Roxy, and Jetta yelled.

"Oh be quiet, Kimber," the Holograms pouted.

Lindsey sank lower into her seat, wishing she could disappear completely. She couldn't believe she allowed herself to be sandwiched between the two bands. She should have known they'd both blame her for losing the contest.

 

 

 


End file.
